


What We Aren't Gonna Do

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [48]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Rules need to be established.





	What We Aren't Gonna Do

“That’s just—that’s not gonna happen, sunshine.”

You roll up your sleeves, glancing at your watch, “I’m gonna be late.”

“So, you want me to wait patiently while my girl goes out for a ‘catch up dinner’ with her ex?”

It’s clear from the look in his eyes, his stance in front of the door – body leaned on a hand pressed to the wall, that there’s no way you’re leaving; there was no point telling him that you were fine with this, so you challenge him, “Well, then give me a reason to stay home.”

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” His question is accompanied with your laugh as he tosses you over his shoulder, smacking your ass and heading to the bedroom.


End file.
